wayward_soulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mage/Upgrades
Character Upgrades Arcane Inspiration- Faster energy regeneration. (+25% recovery) Waste Not, Want Not- Bestows a chance of conserving a robe or tome charge. (15% chance of conservation) Fledgling Wizard- Using a robe charge refunds some energy. (30% energy returned) Practiced Channeler- Raises your chance to do double damage with your staff spells. (+5% critical chance bonus) Book Smarts- Using a tome charge refunds some energy. (30% energy returned) Stubborn Blood- Recover more health when entering the next floor. (+5 health) Resourceful Scholar- Defeated enemies will drop more ammunition for your abilities. (15% more likely) Gift of the Curious- All classes recover energy faster. (+5% recovery) Ember Forge Upgrades Staff Default * Wooden Branch - "A simple magician's staff carved from the wood of a magical oak tree." (Power attack fires a magical bolt.) Upgrades * Stave of Vazar - "The mad sorcerer Vazar sought to encase the entire continent in magical ice, his only mistake is that he started with himself." (Quick shots, power attack flings icy shards that briefly slow enemies.) * Fulgurite Rod - "Inside the lightning-infused chunk of fulgurite lies a tempest of boundless cackling energy, beware!" (Power attack launches a forked lightning bolt.) * Spiraled Stone - "Shaped from stone that has had close contact with a ley line, this artifact twists the very earth itself." (Power attack strikes the earth around you.) * Salamander's Breath - "To pyromancers, the burning salamander is a revered creature. This staff hasbeen imbued with the blood of such beasts." (Shorter ranged attacks, but pierces the first foe. Power attack unleashes a gout of flame.) * Silver Eye Staff - "The pride and power of the Arcane Commonwealth. The famed Silver Eye is the insignia of the land of mages." (Grants a bonus to increased critical strike chance, power attack fires a magical bolt.) Tome Default * Abbie's Notes - "Abbie has spent months compiling her notes on the art of magic, particularly fire manipulation." (Releases a torrent of flames.) Upgrades * Icebound Texts - "The spells in this book are based off Frorenholm methods. The power of these writings have encased the pages in frost." (Hurls a sphere of ice that pulls foes into a small storm of slowing hail.) * Tome of Storms - "These powerful tomes are kept hidden in the spires of the Welkin Promonotry. However, it seems one has escaped the archives." (Discharges a short-ranged electric shock to damage and stun foes.) * Manablade Arts - "For the amateur magician, flinging light and energy is simple. But to focus it into a blade of power? Wizardry!" (Conjures a magical blade to slice foes.) * Earthshaper's Lexicon - "A tome carved from rock. It comes from the Ibharwood, a forest brimming with colossal stone trees molded by geomancers." (Unleashes an earthen orb to smash enemies.) * Pyremagi Codex - "A prize sought out by many fledglilng apprentices of Ravenstone, but rarely ever granted due to its destructive capabilities." (Releases a torrent of flames with a bonus to increased critical strike chance.) Robe Default * Gust Mantle - "A typical robe given to apprentices, due to the relative safety of air magic." (Grants a short-ranged blast of wind to push back foes.) Upgrades * Gelid Embrace - "This robe comes from Frorenholm, a caldera atop a misty mountain, where aspiring hydromancers come to study their craft." (Creates a frigid circle that devours magical projectiles and slows foes.) * Blazeweave - "A garb from Ravenstone, a lake island covered in obsidian born from magical flame. It is said to be a haven fro pyromancers." (Fires a blast of smoke and embers, pushing and damaging foes.) * Typhoon Mantle - "Aeromancy is the specialty among wizards of the Welkin Promontory. From thin air, they conjure storms and lightning." (Grants a short-ranged blast of wind to push back foes and a bonus to critical strike chance.) * Walwin's Frock - "A historic replica of a frock once worn by Vena Walwin, a sorceress integral to the formation of the Arcane Commonwealth." (Endows a backwards dash, confusing enemies.) * Tremor Garb - "Geomancy is a school of magic often sought out by Commonwealth artisans and architects, crafting works from soil and rock." (Bestows a mighty stomp that knocks back and stuns foes.) Category:Upgrades